


Jean Vavert

by rainbowl



Category: Arsène Lupin - Maurice Leblanc
Genre: Again not nsfw per se but hinted, M/M, a bit angsty too
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowl/pseuds/rainbowl
Summary: Un nouveau policier vient d'arriver au 36.
Relationships: Théodore Béchoux/Arsène Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Jean Vavert

**Author's Note:**

> Vous avez vu à quel point je suis nulle en titre ?  
> Breeeef inspiré de deux headcanons, c'est bête et angsty et choupi.

Béchoux aurait dû se douter de quelque chose, quand le tout nouveau policier, qui ne connaissait personne, est venu vers lui, Théodore Béchoux spécifiquement, pour lui serrer la main et lui dire avec des yeux...des très beaux yeux :  
"Vous êtes Théodore Béchoux, non ? J'ai toujours rêvé de vous rencontrer. Je suis Jean Vavert."  
Sa voix était douce et elle avait quelque chose de familier, de rassurant. Béchoux pensa confusément à Verlaine, qu'il avait déjà cité à Lupin, après une nuit d'amour où Arsène était resté traîner une lit, pour une fois.  
"Et, pour sa voix, lointaine, et calme, et grave, elle a  
L'inflexion des voix chères qui se sont tues."  
Arsène avait adoré et pour ne pas le montrer, il s'était moqué de lui :  
'C'est que tu es un intellectuel, mon Béchoux ! Et un vrai romantique avec ça !'  
Béchoux le connaissait trop bien pour se vexer.

Mauvaise idée de penser à Arsène Lupin alors qu'il serrait la main d'un policier.  
'Monsieur, vous allez bien ?  
\- Oui, oui, je euh... j'étais ému, toujours rêvé de me rencontrer, c'est...'  
Il s'enfonçait. Vavert fit un sourire poli et il le laissa là. 

'Pauvre Béchoux ! Tu ne veux plus penser à moi mais on dirait que le monde entier veut que tu ne m'oublies pas !' Inouï, Lupin n'avait même plus besoin d'être présent pour se moquer de lui. Béchoux pouvait reproduire à l'identique dans sa tête sa voix ironique (mais tellement charmante, c'était là tout le problème), alors qu'il s'installait pour la 5ème réunion sur un sujet qui le hantait depuis quelques temps : 'Mais où diable est passé Arsène Lupin ?'  
Son chef les regardait comme s'il s'attendait à ce que l'un d'eux sorte Lupin de sous la table, comme si c'était une farce qu'ils lui avaient tous faite.  
Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Béchoux :  
'Eh bien ? Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre ? Des mois et des mois sans cambriolages de sa part ?'  
Béchoux se fichait bien des cambriolages. 'Bizarre' n'était pas le mot qu'il avait en tête quand il pensait à ces longues soirées que Lupin venait avant égayer, à la présence du gentleman cambrioleur un soir et sa disparition sans un au revoir le lendemain.  
Cela devait bien faire trois mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Béchoux le savait : c'était déjà arrivé, et ça arriverait de nouveau. Il fallait qu'il l'accepte.  
Le problème, c'était qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à l'accepter.  
'Béchoux, vous rêvassez ?'  
Béchoux rougit et il se reprit.  
'Je réfléchissais, chef. Oui, vous avez raison, c'est très étrange.'  
Est-ce qu'il était parti à cause de lui ? Est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal ?  
'D'expérience, je pense que Lupin est en train de prévoir un gros coup, mais où ? Comment ? Difficile de le savoir.'  
Donner une raison personnelle à son départ, c'était sans doute augmenter l'importance que Béchoux devait avoir aux yeux d'Arsène Lupin.  
'Ses complices ne savent rien... ou ne disent rien. La sécurité a été renforcée autour des lieux à risque. Mais honnêtement chef, il est aussi probable...'  
Même si ça le peinait de le dire.  
'... qu'il prenne simplement des vacances.'  
Sans lui.  
Le chef hocha la tête. Béchoux n'avait rien dit de nouveau depuis la dernière fois, mais ces réunions leur donnaient tous l'impression de faire quelque chose.  
En se levant, Béchoux croisa le regard de Vavert et il fut surpris d'y trouver de la compassion.

Vavert était vraiment un bon flic. Il fut amené à travailler avec Béchoux dans les semaines qui suivirent son arrivée, et cela se passa merveilleusement bien.  
Il avait des intuitions d'une justesse incroyable mais au lieu de les proclamer avec fierté, comme Lupin l'aurait fait, il les donnait avec perplexité, comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait certain lui-même de ce qu'il racontait. Il lui arrivait de contredire Béchoux sur son analyse d'une affaire mais ses interventions étaient toujours très respectueuses : 'Je comprends ton point de vue, mais il m'aurait semblé que...' (ils s'étaient tutoyé au bout du deuxième jour), 'c'est complètement possible mais, et dis toi bien que je peux me tromper, je pense que...' etc  
C'était bien éloigné des 'imbécile', 'bougre d'idiot' et autres délicatesses de Lupin. Béchoux complimenta Vavert à ce sujet :  
'Tu sais que c'est un plaisir de travailler avec toi ? Il m'arrive de me retrouver en équipe avec des gens moins sympathiques.  
\- Ah ? Comme qui ?'  
Béchoux haussa le sourcil devant l'empressement inattendu de Vavert.  
'Je veux dire... pour éviter de me retrouver avec ces personnes là.  
\- Oh ça n'arrivera pas. Je pensais à un... ami, qui n'est pas vraiment flic, mais qui travaille dans ce domaine, c'est un peu particulier en fait...'  
Et voilà qu'il s'enfonçait de nouveau.  
'Bref cet ami là, il est beaucoup plus insultant quand il n'est pas d'accord avec moi !'  
Béchoux rit, mais pas Vavert. Il dit sombrement :  
'Peut-être qu'il faudrait éviter de fréquenter quelqu'un qui te traite ainsi.'  
Et sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce.  
Béchoux ne chercha pas à comprendre. Son nouveau collègue avait sa part d'ombre. Il avait apparemment été muté à Paris par une volonté de sa part, 'pour oublier quelqu'un... un amour impossible' avait-il murmuré, l'air profondément malheureux. Béchoux s'était permis de lui tapoter l'épaule en lui sortant quelque chose comme 'Je connais ça', mais Vavert avait sursauté et il s'était brusquement éloigné.  
C'était un homme particulier : discret, il riait peu et souriait à peine. Ses habits étaient sobres, bien coupés mais rien qui ne le distinguait du passant dans la rue. Il ne faisait jamais de gestes brusques, il marchait doucement, sa voix ne s'élevait jamais : c'était un fantôme.  
Ce n'était pas le genre de personne avec lesquelles Béchoux passait habituellement son temps mais Vavert s'était pourtant attaché à ses pas. Ses rares sourires, il les lui réservait et il riait parfois à ses blagues. Il le complimentait parfois sur sa cravate. Il passait sa pause-déjeuner avec lui. Et même quand il ne travaillait pas sur la même affaire que lui, Vavert trouvait toujours le moyen d'aller dans son bureau pour lui demander quelque chose.  
Au bout d'une semaine de ce manège, Béchoux se rendit compte que Vavert n'avait jamais donné le genre de son 'amour impossible.'  
Les quelques doutes qu'il avait encore furent dissipés quand, un soir où ils travaillaient tard dans le bureau de Béchoux, la main de Vavert effleura par erreur la sienne et, plutôt que de vite se poser ailleurs pour oublier cet accident, elle revint sur ses pas pour la saisir avec douceur.  
Béchoux ne retira pas sa main. Les lèvres de Vavert s'y posèrent.  
Lupin et lui ne s'étaient rien promis. Ils ne s'étaient pas jurés fidélité - Lupin papillonnait et Béchoux... Lupin avait le culot d'être jaloux sans rien lui interdire. Toujours cette voix railleuse dans sa tête :  
'Ah tu t'es amusé pendant mon absence ? Tu en as bien profité sans moi ? Béchoux, bourreau des cœurs !'  
C'était à moitié pour rire, à moitié sincère.  
Mais de fait, Béchoux eut une pointe de remords quand Vavert, ayant fait le tour du bureau, commença à se pencher pour l'embrasser.  
'Je suis en couple !'  
L'expression sur le visage de Vavert était indéchiffrable.  
''Depuis quand ?  
\- Enfin, pas vraiment. C'est compliqué. Il est là, il est pas là... mais ce ne serait pas juste pour toi, je ne pense qu'à lui et...'  
Vavert l'embrassa sur ces mots. C'était pire que ce que Béchoux craignait : non seulement, il ne pensait qu'à Lupin, mais il avait vraiment l'impression que c'était Lupin qui...  
Une seconde.  
Sa main trouva la chemise de Vavert et elle passa en-dessous sans ménagement, ignorant le cri de surprise que cela provoqua. Il savait exactement ce qu'il cherchait, et il le trouva : là sur le ventre une longue cicatrice, dans le dos un impact de balle, ici une griffure qu'il refusait d'expliquer.  
'Vavert' avait compris aussi et il souriait de toutes ses dents.  
'Eh bien Théodore ? Tu n'es pas content de me voir ?'  
Béchoux ne savait pas s'il était en colère ou ravi. Il ne put que murmurer :  
'Pourquoi ?'  
Lupin haussa les épaules :  
'Pour t'embêter.'  
C'était un énorme mensonge, Béchoux en était certain mais ils avaient quelque chose de plus important à finir.  
'Tu viens chez moi ?  
\- Pourquoi ? On a commencé ici, non ?'  
C'était dit avec une telle assurance que toutes les craintes de Béchoux s'envolèrent.  
'Et puis, avoue que t'en as toujours rêvé.'  
C'était vrai également, même s'il était difficile d'ignorer cette voix dans sa tête qui lui disait à quel point c'était dangereux (avec un homme ! Au quai des Orfèvres ! Et Arsène Lupin en plus !), mais cette voix dans sa tête avait bien peu de pouvoir face à celle de Lupin qui soupirait des gentillesses en s'attaquant à sa chemise.  
Il était foutu, complètement foutu mais la descente aux Enfers avait quelque chose de délicieux dans les bras d'Arsène Lupin.


End file.
